In enterprise computer and networking systems, it is often advantageous to utilize high-density computer processing, data storage and telecommunication hardware components for the processing, storage, switching, routing and transport of high speed data in the form of digital signals. It is also advantageous for a plurality of these various components to communicate with each other at very high speed signaling rates. The use of a component-based system having separation of functions such as processing, storage, switching, and input/output interfaces allows individual components to be updated or upgraded independently from other components as well as allows customization for specific tasks. Furthermore, the use of components is cost effective since developing or purchasing a new component is less expensive than developing or purchasing an entirely new integrated hardware system that is not based on component design. However, such existing systems are hardwired and use a central switching architecture to allow components to communicate with one another.
What is needed is a system and method for high speed signaling in a backplane fabric that is not limited by fixed physical media and/or a centralized switching architecture.